Jester
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jester Zombie. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. |flavor text = The joke's on you!}} Jester is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 /5 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability does 2 damage to the plant hero every time he takes damage. His closest plant counterpart is Mirror-Nut. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same appearance. But unlike Jester Zombie, Jester has juggling balls in this game. His description is a reference to the phrase, "The joke's on you," which refers to when a person tries to pull a joke on someone, only to have it backfire and affect them instead. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When hurt:' Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The joke's on you! Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Rare Update ??? * Update ??? * * Update 1.16.10 * * Strategies With Due to his high health and an ability that activates when he gets hurt, the main goal for Jester is to try and give him the slowest destruction as possible so that he can make use of his ability to its highest potential. He can pressure your opponent into not playing a weak plant against him, as he will slowly damage your opponent regardless of whether that plant is there or not. Due to him having the Gravestone trait as well, your opponent cannot tell if he is played until it is too late. Stat-boosting tricks or abilities can help Jester and make him extremely dangerous if your opponent cannot destroy him quickly. Or, you can choose to leave his strength unboosted and use Disco-Naut to make his ability damage unblockable instead, although you will be unable to use the strategy below due to Disco-Naut's low health. Fireworks Zombie can synergize with Jester effectively, as his ability to damage every plant and zombie on the field can be used to deliberately activate Jester's ability. This combo can be improved by Barrel of Deadbeards, as it gets destroyed by Fireworks Zombie, thus causing Jester to be hurt once again. As Impfinity, In-Crypted and Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be really useful with Jester, they will reset Jester's health to 5, meaning he can take more hits. Impfinity can also boost its stats with Headstone Carver. Jester can also be substituted with or Abracadaver as they all cost the same, in which your opponent either plays something that can do enough damage to take out Jester in one hit or leave that lane empty, only to find out it was Exploding Imp or Abracadaver. You can also play him in Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava to make him do 2 damage before combat. However, be careful with his health. Against Because he comes out of a gravestone, it is best to use to deal with him efficiently without worrying about taking damage from his ability. Target the gravestone if Grave Buster is not available at the time. Using or can help too, as they will stall for some time to get a powerful plant to attack it. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] methods will set Jester's health back to 5, so take caution when bouncing this. In extreme cases where you hero's health is low, bounce him in order not to get your hero damaged. Outright destroying him via , , or other cards will not trigger his ability, so try playing those cards if you have any of them. You should not use two attacking plants such as Shroom for Two or other Team-Up plants in the same lane to hit Jester, as Jester will return double the damage to the plant hero. Take careful actions when using direct damage tricks such as , as Jester will deal 2 damage to the plant hero anyway. You would also want to avoid using Spikeweed Sector as he will do additional damage to your hero. Jester only benefits through slow destruction. A plant fighter with at least 5 strength can destroy him with ease, while only having his ability to trigger only once. Or to avoid more damage given to the plant hero, avoid playing a plant there. However, there is a chance that a powerful zombie such as Exploding Imp is revealed instead, so be forewarned. Gallery See also *Mirror-Nut Category:Gravestone cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies